Never Trust A Witch In Green
Plot Morgana tries her best to woo Baboon - but fails every time...until she pretends to be good! Possible Script (Usual opening song) (In Villian HQ) Morgana: I just love the thunder, the powerfull force of rain...don't you my beloved monkey? Baboon: It gives me an headache, you give me an headache! Morgana: Am i pretty? Baboon: Very Pretty, pretty stupid! Morgana: What should we do? i fancy being the most evil for the day what do you say Baboon; You do know im the most evil around here..(sinister voice) and no one is ever gonna change it (He then walks away) Morgana: (whispers to herself) Oh if i can't be the most evil, i can be the most good. I will trick the goodies into thinking iv'e changed but really im doing it for Baboon's attention (then evily smirks) (Morgana finds Henry, Lyndsey and John in the town and claims that she's "worried" about the other villians) Morgana: (shouts and panics) Oh you gotta help me...or like help my friends John: What are you up to this time Morgana? Morgana: Im so glad iv'e found you, It's Baboon he's gone crazy, He only dosnt want to just kill you goodies but he wants to kill us too and run the world for himself, im so worried. i wanna turn good. Lyndsey: Well what do you guys think? should we help her? John; We'll look after you Henry: You two are the most stupidist people in the world, you know we cant trust her, she's evil and Melody certainly wont like it if we helped her out! Lyndsey: Oh don't be Horrid Henry! (The goodies bring back Morgana, only for Melody to find out they are buying her story, but Henry also dosn't believe her story) Lyndsey: We are back and we've brought someone Melody; (shocked and dissopinted) What is she doing here? Morgana: (pretending to cry) You should had seen his face, he has no heart, no emotion, no symphathy just thinks about himself. Henry: (whispers to Melody) I dont buy her story either, i have a plan to make them dumbos learn she's not to be trusted. (2 hours Later, Henry and Melody play pranks on Morgana to make her crack up) (Henry making Morgana a drink by putting snake vomit and snot in her drink) Henry: There you go Morgana: What is it? Henry; It's Henry's special smoothie drink, come on drink it all up! Morgana: (spits it out) Yuck! that's disgusting Henry: It took me hours to make that...and i thought you were nice? I like it, My friends like it and the Queen would, You i met the Queen once Morgana: (looking bored) Really!! Henry: Oh yeah, She came to my school and my smelly nappy baby of a brother was chosen to greet her at the gates, but of course the worm had to mess up..i even asked how many TVs she had and you know how many? 82! (Soon Melody tells Morgana that Baboon has arrived to get her, but Melody has placed lots of honey and jam on the floor of the kitchen) Melody: (pretending to panic) He's here! Baboon and he sure doesnt look happy...go and hide in the kitchen (Morgana enters the kitchen and slips on the stuff as Henry and Melody high five eachother) Morgana: (angry) Oh you stupid brats! you did that on purpose, wait til i get you Henry: We know what your up to Morgana! you may have them fooled, but us..no Melody: And it looks like we have fooled you! Morgana: Right! Im taking you to Baboon (a tenticle wraps around Henry and Melody) (All the goodies arrive and relise that Morgana is still evil) Violet: Ok Morgana we have a plan.... Pebbles: She's still evil!! Morgana: Yes i am still evil! i only wanted Baboon to notice me but as usual he's only intrested in evil, himself and killing you! so i decided to trick you into making him notice. Shaun: So you are not good? Morgana: No!! (The camera zooms showing the goodie HQ and then shows Morgana being kicked out and flying into the bins) Melody: And i dont think we should trust any more villians shall we? (End of episode) Cast in order *Pat Corral.............................................Morgana *Paul McLoone........................Baboon *Edward Furlong......................John *Tara Strong.............................Lyndsey *Lizzie Waterworth.............................Henry *Tara Strong......................Melody *Sarah Vowell.......................Violet *BJ Ward.......................Pebbles *Tara Strong.........................Shaun Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers Category:Fandom